A Potion Accident
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry help the twins with their potions. One of the potions explode and cover them. The effects cause an... interesting reaction. Afterwards the trio receive some unexpected news. HP/FW/GW. Male Slash. Mpreg.


**A Potion Accident**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_"

"Harry!" Said boy turned to find the twins.

"Hey Fred, George." He greeted.

"Good morning." George said as they stood in front of him.

"Nice to see you Harry darling." Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"Do you two need something?"

"Yes we do." George began.

"We need some help while we create a few potions." Fred continued.

"We have some lined up for today."

"Could you sit into the room while we do it?" Fred asked.

"We need to record the ingredients we used, when we used them, and what happened. We need the data." George explained.

"Sure." Harry didn't mind as long as they didn't ask him to help with the potions or test them.

"Great. Follow us then." Fred said.

"Okay."

Harry followed the twins to their room. They showed him to the desk he could use. They then began making the potions. Both explained what they were doing so that it could be written down. Soon the first potion was done.

"Fred is going to test the first potion." George said.

"All you have to do is write down your observations. George is going to do the same."

"Alright."

"Ready dear brother?" George asked his twin.

"I am." He confirmed.

"Well bottoms up." George said as he handed over the potion.

Fred grinned as he drank the potion. For a couple seconds nothing happened. Fred soon turned purple causing him and Fred to cheer. Harry wrote the results down.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It changes the person's skin to the color they hate most." George explained.

"Cool." Harry wrote down that it was a success.

"Yes it is. Here is the reversal potion Fred." George gave him the vial.

"Thanks." Fred drank it and returned to normal.

The two put the potion into a bunch of vials and labeled them. They then began the next patch. Harry started on a new page. Once done they put some into a vial.

"Ready George?" Fred asked.

"Yup. How about you Harry?"

"My pencil is at the ready." He said.

"Great." George downed the pink potion.

George coughed but that was it. Harry and Fred wrote it down. The twins were disappointed. George went to speak and that was when they found something interesting. Instead of words George oinked.

"Nice." Fred giggled.

Harry smiled as he wrote the result in the notebook. "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

"No it wasn't. This is just as good though." Fred answered.

"What was it suppose to do?"

"It was meant to transform him into a pig. It was going to be the pig version of the canary cream. We want to do a whole animal variety for different options."

"Oh I see."

"Here's the antidote George."

"Oink."

Fred and Harry giggled as George downed the potion. He coughed once more before he tried speaking.

"Hi. Oh good I can speak again." George said cheerfully.

"Yup. Let's start the next patch." Fred said.

"Okay."

Fred and George got to work as Harry started on a new page. George put in a couple dried rose petals and as soon as they hit the potion it exploded. The contents landed on all three of them. As soon as it hit their skin the potion sunk in.

Before any of them could freak out it took effect. Fred and George grabbed Harry. The two sandwiched him between them. Fred kissed his lips while George kissed and sucked on his neck. Harry moaned as he kissed Fred back. He opened his mouth to give the older boy access.

"Do you like that Harry?" George asked as he ground against Harry's ass.

Harry broke the kiss to breath. "Ah! Yes!" Harry moaned as soon as he was able to.

"Good." He quickly cast a spell so that only they could hear Harry.

The raven haired boy couldn't think straight. Fred had began grinding against Harry. George pulled away. He locked the door and awarded it. He removed his clothes and sat on the bed. Fred pushed Harry over to him.

George grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap before claiming the younger male's lips. He grinded up into Harry. Fred quickly removed his clothes. Fred pulled Harry up and the twins removed his clothing.

"Damn you look good." Fred said as he admired Harry's body.

"So do you both." Harry panted.

"Thank you." The two said.

"I got the condoms and lube." Fred grinned as he held them up.

"Perfect." George grinned back. "You fuck his cute little arse and I will fuck his pretty mouth."

Harry moaned at the idea. The twins smiled at their boy.

"You like that idea, don't you slut?" Fred asked.

"Yes I do." He breathed out.

Feed placed a hand on Harry's cheek. His thumb caressed his lips.

"Good boy."

Harry smiled as he laid down on the bed. His legs were spread wide. George crawled up and sat down near Harry's head. Fred went between his legs.

He put some lube on his fingers and rubbed them against Harry's quivering hole. Harry moaned at the pleasure he was receiving. After a couple seconds he pusher one finger in.

"Ah!" Harry yelled.

George watched as his brother fingered the younger male. His dick twitched at the sight. Fred moved his fingers in and out at a slow pace. After a few seconds he added a second finger.

Harry panted as the second finger entered him. He turned his head and kissed his thigh. In response the redhead ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Fred had scissors Harry until he was certain he could handle more. He slipped in a third. He began searching for that special spot.

"Ah!" Harry's back arched off the mattress as he screamed out it pleasure.

"Found it." He smirked.

"Yes you did." George smirked back.

"Please." Harry sobbed needing more. "Please fuck me."

Fred kissed his knee. "Of course."

He grabbed the lube once more. The movement caused the condoms to the floor. Fred put a generous amount on his dick. He flipped Harry over so that he was on his elbow and knees. His ass was in the air.

Fred grabbed his dick and aligned it with Harry's hole. He pushed in causing the two to moan at the sensation. Fred gripped Harry's hips while George rubbed his back. Fred had stilled to allow Harry get use to him.

"Y-you can move now he said after a few minutes.

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

Fred slowly pulled out until the tip of his dick was almost out. He then pushed back in. His movements were slow at first.

George moved until his dick was leveled with Harry's lips. He rubbed it on them smearing precum. The raven haired boy opened his mouth. George slipped his dick in and moaned at the wet heat. So that he didn't accidentally hurt Harry he didn't go in all the way. He matched Fred's pace.

When Harry began thrusting back Fred sped up. George copied him. Soon the two were slamming into Harry. The younger male closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. George's dick was now hitting the back of his throat.

George held onto Harry's head to keep it in place. Fred had a bruising grip on one of Harry's hips and the other gripped Harry's dick firmly. His hand matched his pace.

The pressure built in Harry. He soon came with a muffled yell. The yell caused vibrations to hit George's dick. It sent him over had he came. Fred came at the same time. Harry's walls had tightened around him.

George removed his dick. Cum dribbled down Harry's chin as he tried to swallow. Fred pulled out of Harry. His cum leaked out. The three panted as they tried to catch their breath.

It didn't take long for them to become hard once more. The twins switched their positions. Without wasting any time George thrusted in. The cum and lube helped him easily enter.

"Yes." Harry hissed.

"You feel so good baby." George moaned as he gave Harry's butt a small smack.

"I know. It was heaven." Fred said as he pushed his dick into Harry's mouth.

George began thrusting in and out. He did it slowly at first. Fred did the same. Neither wanted to hurt him even in their lust induced state. They waited for him to give the signal. Once he began thrusting back into George did the two speed up.

All that could be heard was skin slapping skin, heavy breathing, and wet sounds. The bed moved underneath them as the fucked Harry. George gripped Harry's dick and jerked him off at the same pace as he thrusts. Harry once more felt a familiar pressure building up. It didn't take long for him to cum. The two came after him.

The two removed themselves. Harry curled onto his side in satisfaction. He fell asleep to being cleaned off.

Fred and George cleaned themselves off. They crawled on either side of Harry. They soon fell asleep cuddling Harry.


End file.
